De: Draco Malfoy Para: Harry Potter
by St.Lu
Summary: Draco decide escrever tudo o que odeia em Harry...


De:** Draco Malfoy **Para**: Harry Potter**

_St. Luana_

_

* * *

_

_Isso é o quanto eu te amo_

_Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você_

_E eu não suporto você_

_Tudo o que você faz, me faz querer sorrir_

_Será que eu posso não gostar disso por um instante?_

_Não...mas você não me deixa_

_Você me chateia e depois me beija_

_De repente eu esqueço que estava chateado_

_Nem me lembro do que você fez_

_E eu odeio isso_

_Você sabe exatamente o que fazer_

_Para que eu não fique bravo_

_Por muito tempo, isso é errado_

_Mas, eu odeio isso_

_Você sabe como me tocar_

_Para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar_

_Então eu detesto te adorar_

_Eu odeio o quanto eu te amo_

_Eu odeio o quanto preciso de você_

_Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar_

_E eu odeio te amar tanto assim_

_E você sabe completamente o poder que tem_

_O único que me faz rir_

_Triste e não é justo como você se aproveita do fato_

_De que eu te amo além da razão_

_E isto não é certo_

_Um dia desses talvez sua mágica não me afete mais_

_E seu beijo não me enfraquecerá_

_Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece como você_

_Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim_

_Eu odeio te amar tanto..._

**Hate that I love you**

* * *

**Harry...**

Eu odeio o jeito que você me olha, como se pudesse ler minha alma e dissecar tudo o que há dentro de mim...este jeito de quem está no topo do mundo vendo todos de cima, no cume mais alto e forte...e seus olham me parecem o inferno que me fazem ter visões completamente absurdas, tanto que por muitas horas chego a não me conhecer...

Odeio o teu suposto heroísmo, como se fosse o salvador do mundo, o refúgio para os desesperados...como se fosse um santo ainda vivo esperando por sua canonização. Eu odeio quando as pessoas te aclamam e gritam o seu nome pelas ruas como se fosse uma pedra preciosa, quase em extinção...eu odeio a maneira como te vejo como o "meu" porto seguro e odeio mais ainda as pessoas que possuem a discrepância de colocarem em suas bocas imundas o teu nome que tanto amo...

Odeio a tua forma de caminhar, como se a cada passo estivesse tentando me conquistar. Por acaso não sabe o que isso causa em mim? Meus hormônios entram em ebulição e minha única vontade é de te raptar e te levar para o fim do mundo, um lugar esquecido em algum recanto maldito, um lugar onde ninguém nunca nos encontre e que você seja apenas meu... você caminha como se fosse um leão encurralando a sua fêmea e mostrando todo o seu glamour, todo seu charme...uma prévia para o que mais tarde se tornará numa enlouquecida dança de acasalamento...

Eu odeio a tua barba por fazer, raspando em minha pele e causando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Odeio as manchas avermelhadas que elas deixam e odeio mais ainda a forma como eu sempre peço por mais, esfregando meu rosto ao teu, quase dilacerando minha cútis. Odeio quando você fica feliz por isso e apenas para me contrariar diz que vai ao banheiro fazer a barba.

Odeio as tuas mãos calosas me segurando com força, para que eu não caia. Estas mãos que me levam a loucura com apenas alguns toques, estas mãos que eu venero, que eu beijo, lambo...odeio suas mãos ásperas passeando por minha suave pele, quase degradando-a. E detesto mais ainda os gemidos que não consigo conter quando você faz isso...

Odeio seus cabelos rebeldes, como se tivessem estado no olho de um furacão, totalmente desordenados. Burlam-me a maneira que nunca consegue ajeitá-los e o quanto eu acho que te dá um ar muito mais sensual, provocante...odeio os teus cabelos em mim, me provocando coscas e me fazendo sorrir como um retardado...

Odeio o seu perfume que me inebria, que ficou colado em minha pele, infestado em minhas narinas...odeio o teu cheiro contaminando o ar por onde quer que eu vá, me fazendo ter alucinações e me trazendo recordações de nossas noites mais infernais...odeio tua essência em cada lugar, em todos que eu vou me provocando, me atiçando, me fazendo ficar raivosos comigo mesmo pela vontade que possuo em te procurar...

Odeio o teu beijo e o gosto deles, definitivamente não suporto a maneira como são únicos...não importa quem eu beije, nenhum se equipara ao teu sabor, um sabor especial e que nunca poderá ser inventado porque é só teu...odeio a maneira que me pego pensando em você insistentemente, enquanto beijo outra pessoa. Odeio a tua insubstituibilidade...

Eu simplesmente odeio o jeito como você me abraça, tentando me aquecer nas noites frias. Odeio sentir o teu calor e como é gostoso sentir tua pele tocando a minha, tua respiração contra o meu rosto...odeio como apenas você consegue me aquecer nestas noites e odeio quando você não vem e me deixa quase congelar, só em nosso ninho...

Odeio quando você vai embora e me deixa sozinho, apenas com a minha solidão. Sai porta afora como se o que tivemos a pouco instantes nada fosse...odeio olhar para a cama vazia, ainda com a sua marca aprofundada no colchão, marcada com a sua essência, resquícios de nosso ato infame...

Odeio o aperto que sinto em meu coração quando te vejo dando as costas para mim. Odeio a maneira que o medo semeia dentro de mim a insegurança, me fazendo gastar horas e mais horas imaginando se á noite você virá novamente. Odeio a maneira que eu me estraçalho criando imagens de você beijando aquela mulher que você chama de noiva.

Odeio o ciúmes que você provoca em todo o meu ser, me fazendo passar quase um terço do dia em frente ao espelho, revendo o meu reflexo, me perguntando se estou bom o suficiente para você...odeio tudo quanto é cabelo ruivo, principalmente se estiverem em suas roupas...abomino o perfume barato que aquela coisa utiliza como sendo uma das maravilhas criadas...

Odeio o jeito que você me olha quando te peço para se banhar e tirar esta colônia de quinta que está empregada em você. Odeio saber que menos de uma hora antes você esteve com ela. Detesto ser a segunda opção, o amante, mesmo você sempre me dizendo que sou o único habitante do seu coração.

Odeio saber que ela também beijou sua boca e encostou em teu corpo. Odeio pensar que ela te dá tanto prazer como eu te dou. Odeio imaginar como são os seus gemidos quando está com ela, e os carinhos que você supostamente faz...

Odeio sua voz sussurrando palavras doces em meus ouvidos, me fazendo ficar ainda mais apaixonado por você. Palavras que fazem derreter o meu interior e me tornar vulnerável na sua frente. Odeio a forma como você percebe isto e fala coisas ainda mais melosas que me levam as lágrimas...detesto a suavidade e afeto com que você as seca para em seguida beijar meus olhos marejados...

Odeio não saber se é verdade as coisas que você me diz quando fazemos amor...odeio quando você fala como o meu prazer é extremamente melhor que o de qualquer outro com quem já tenha ficado.

Odeio como o seu peitoral é definitivamente malhado e me odeio por não resistir a tentação de acariciá-lo...odeio a maneira que seus músculos se contraem quando encosto meus dedos e deslizo por todas as firmes ondulações. Odeio a maneira como você beija estes mesmos dedos, alizando-os com sua língua, mordendo-os, como se fosse o prato mais delicioso que já experimentou...

Odeio suas pernas se entrelaçando às minhas e me mantendo preso, confortavelmente preso e colado à você. E odeio as minhas que involuntariamente se abrem para o seu corpo de encaixar perfeitamente ao meu...odeio esta junção perfeita que se tornou um vício sem cura, que me leva ás alturas, que me faz levitar. Odeio a maneira sutil com que você me domina, quase sem me deixar perceber, e quando dou por mim, já estou profundamente envolvido.

Odeio a maneira que você beija cada milímetro do meu corpo, me intoxicando de algo que nunca quis, mas que minha barreiras não puderam resistir por muito tempo... e os sons que emitem seus lábios e me fazem perder a sensatez, me fazem me odiar mais ainda... a minha vulnerabilidade por você e por mais ninguém...

Odeio a maneira que você me possui, algumas vezes selvagem e outras delicadamente, como se eu fosse uma finíssima porcelana. Odeio as sensações maravilhosas que o meu corpo sente quando você me completa, quando você me abraça e diz que sou só seu...odeio a maneira que você geme me olhando profundamente nos olhos para constatar se estou sentindo o mesmo que você, se também estou suspenso nas nuvens de tamanho prazer...

Odeio a sua expressão de puro êxtase e contentamento quando passa a me possuir mais rapidamente e me repudio quando percebo que estou gritando por mais e você sempre atende aos meus pedidos. Odeio o suor escorrendo por toda sua tez e se misturando com o meu e a maneira que me sinto feliz por estar compartilhando mais um momento com você...

Odeio os incentivos que você me dá para tudo o que faço, em todos os sentidos, na minha vida...odeio a maneira como você cai sobre mim quando o prazer se torna quase desumano...a maneira cuidadosa que você possui tentando não pôr todo o peso de seu copo sobre o meu...odeio como acho isso especial...odeio o sorriso bobo que ambos compartilhamos após horas de amor, horas que poderiam durar eternamente...

Odeio a maneira que você sempre me puxa para mais perto, como se quisesse fundir nossos corpos em apenas um. Odeio quando você põe minha cabeça para descansar em seu peito enquanto acaricia levemente meus cabelos e os beija sorrindo.

Odeio quando diz que eu sou sua paixão, seu amor, sua vida. Odeio quando peço para você terminar com ela e você simplesmente tenta me desconversar, ou então alegar que é apenas para mantermos as aparências...odeio quando você diz que não a toca mesmo possuindo resquícios de batom em seus lábios...odeio pensar que ela encostou em sua boca, te beijou...

Odeio quando você me toca, não apenas exteriormente, mas principalmente, como me toca em meu interior...odeio quando digo que não suporto mais levar esta vida e você me abraça mais forte começando a chorar...odeio te ver chorar, me odeio por te fazer chorar...odeio quando diz que prefere a morte do que ter que viver sem mim, sem minhas carícias, minha voz, minha presença...

Odeio como apenas você consegue iluminar o meu dia, me fazendo rir até para as paredes. Como em apenas te observar de longe muda completamente o meu astral, como se você fosse a minha injeção para a alegria, a janela pela qual apenas as maravilhas podem ser vistas...

Odeio quando você me pega no colo como se eu fosse uma simples criança. Odeio quando passa a beijar meu rosto e passa para meu pescoço...odeio a necessidade que tenho de você...odeio tudo e mais um pouco...

E odeio mais ainda, não conseguir te odiar, por mais que eu tente ou por menos que você faça...porque no fundo, eu te amo...e odeio te amar...

**Ass: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma curtinha...idéia baseada no poema do filme_ 10 Things I Hate About You._

C_omo sempre: comentários das mais diversas naturezas e magnitudes, serão bem recebidos pela pessoa que vos escreve...é bom ver que alguém gostou da história, ou que pelo menos leu..._

_Sei que devo ter repetido umas cem vezes a palavra "odeio", mas era para dar mais crédito aos sentimentos do meu loiro. É meu sim!!!_

_Ginny...detesto ela...me perdoem se alguém que supostamente leia se simpatize com ela...mas apenas não a matei nesta história porque ficaria fora do contexto pretendido... Fora isto, comentem...ficarei muito feliz!!!!_


End file.
